


Stories I did in class: Scene 14, les Fourberies de Scapin

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [8]
Category: Les Fourberie de Scapin, Molière
Genre: French, Les Fourberie de Scapin - Freeform, Moliere - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Alors voila, l'annee derniere, on a trvailler sur Les Fourberies de Scapin et on devait ecrire la suite c'est a dire la scene 14 alors voila. (Si vous connaisser pas l'histoire bonne chance)
Series: Stories I did in class [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Scene 14, les Fourberies de Scapin

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voila, l'annee derniere, on a trvailler sur Les Fourberies de Scapin et on devait ecrire la suite c'est a dire la scene 14 alors voila. (Si vous connaisser pas l'histoire bonne chance)

**SCENE 14**

**Scapin, Carle, Géronte, Argante, etc.**

**Scapin -** Que ce repas soit le meilleur festin qui me soit donné de goûter.

**Argante -** Ne vous en faites point mon cher Scapin, vous vous regalerez.

**Scapin -** Ah ! Voilà que des merveilleux parfums m’enrichissent déjà les narines.

**Géronte -** Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Scapin, j’ai encore quelques questions sans réponses.

**Léandre -** Père, cessez d'embêter ce pauvre Scapin, et profitez du repas devant vous ! 

**Scapin -** Ces fabuleux mets peuvent bien attendre un instant. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?

**Géronte -** Soulevez un pan de votre bandage pour que je puisse mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

**Zerbinette -** Cela ne peut-il attendre la fin du souper ? Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

**Argante -** Allons Géronte, cette jeune fille a raison. Mangez votre plat, il devient froid.

**Scapin,** _ la bouche pleine  _ **-** Ces mets sont absoluments exquis !

**Géronte,** _ à part  _ **-** Comment un homme blessé peut-il encore avoir un appétit pareil ?! 

**Scapin,** **-** Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais me retirer et m’installer correctement jusqu'à ce que la mort m’emporte.

**Octave -** Scapin, jamais nous ne pourrons te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous…

**Léandre -** ...Et pour nous avoir permis de réaliser nos mariages respectifs.

**Géronte -** Allez-vous en, qu’on en finisse !

**Scapin,** _ en sortant de la salle  _ **-** Ahi, Ahi ! Je sens mes forces quitter ce corps sans avenir. Au Revoir, mes amis. Je pars de ce monde à la fois cruel et magnifique. Puissiez-vous tous vivre une vie heureuse !


End file.
